


Sunflowers

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Лиам пишет Тео любовное письмо. Тео не впечатлен.— Оно довольно ужасно, и мне повезло, что я не могу заболеть диабетом, потому что иначе я уже был бы мертв, но да, я прочитал его, счастлив?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 9





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028553) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



— Оно довольно ужасно, и мне повезло, что я не могу заболеть диабетом, потому что иначе я уже был бы мертв, но да, я прочитал его, счастлив?

Лиам никогда не думал, что написать Тео сердечное любовное письмо и в самом деле отдать ему его — это хорошая идея. Разумеется, нет. Он не идиот, он _знал_ , что это была плохая идея, но, когда все идеи, которые у тебя есть, — плохие, иногда тебе просто приходится использовать их, иначе ты застрянешь на целую вечность, не делая вообще ничего. И среди всех плохих идей — например, прямиком поцеловать Тео или _поговорить_ с ним с помощью настоящих слов и все такое — написание письма казалось самым безопасным способом. Аккуратно, быстро, безлично: ты просто бросаешь письмо на его кровать и больше тебя нет, не обязательно присутствовать во время первой реакции, только во время хорошо продуманного ответа, который Тео может спокойно спланировать, чтобы даже в случае _«Фу, я ему нравлюсь? Он мне нет!»_ это прозвучало тактично, вежливо и не так уж плохо. Лиам был совершенно готов к этому, он тоже придумал отличный выход: _«Ой, прости, оно было не для тебя, Тео. Видишь, среди всех этих поэтических метафор о голубых глазах и бесконечных небесах, в которых я теряюсь, нет ни единого упоминания твоего имени. На самом деле оно для Бретта, у него тоже голубые глаза»_. Опять же, аккуратно, быстро, безлично — никакого смущающего _«О да, я люблю тебя всем сердцем, а ты нет, но не беспокойся, все будет хорошо, ты просто засыпаешь на моей кровати каждую ночь, все в порядке, ничего страшного, я справлюсь с этим лет через двадцать или около того»_. Ничего такого, только быстрое _«О, ты нашел мое письмо для Бретта, я искал его»_ , и все кончено.

Суть в том, что теперь Лиам не может это сказать, потому что он, по-видимому, влюбился в самого большого мудака в мире. Он ждал два часа, прежде чем вернуться домой, чтобы Тео сумел найти деликатный способ сказать это, если это будет нет, однако он _все равно_ назвал его ужасным и сейчас крайне раздраженно пялится на него, протягивая письмо обратно. Лиам знал, что это была плохая идея, но _это_ — это намного хуже, чем он ожидал, и он не собирается мириться с этим. Он даже не смущен или опечален, он просто зол. Ему потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы написать эту штуку.

— Это твое лицо отвратительное, муда… что это?

По всему прекрасному, поэтическому письму Лиама разбросаны красные пометки и кресты, как будто Тео…

— Ты что, _исправил_ мое письмо? Я дал тебе самое сердечное любовное письмо на свете, а ты вернул его, исправив орфографические ошибки?

Лиам сейчас _очень_ близок к тому, чтобы вышвырнуть его. Пусть использует свою идеальную грамматику как подушку, когда будет снова спать в своем пикапе.

— Пунктуацию тоже, — пожимает плечами Тео. Он выглядит слегка скучающим. — Потому что она _существует_ — пунктуация, знаешь ли. В смысле, ты явно не знаешь — две страницы бесконечных тривиальных предложений и ни единой запятой. Черт возьми, что тебе сделали запятые? — Тео вздыхает, качая головой, а Лиам просто недоверчиво замирает. Это реально с ним происходит? Самый жестокий отказ в истории? — В любом случае, грамматика и запятые — это не худшая часть, ты можешь исправить это, прочитав мои пометки, — но сама суть? Ее уже не спасти. Она просто кошмарна.

Лиам задыхается. Возмущение и омертвение сражаются за первое место внутри него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «кошмарна»? Я… я…

— «Кошмарна» в том смысле, что мне хочется блевануть, Лиам. Я хочу выблевать свою душу. Оно такое навязчивое. — Что ж, омертвение только что выиграло гонку. Гип-гип ура! — То есть серьезно, сравнивать голубые глаза с небом? Как оригинально. Никто никогда так не делал, вот никто. А что насчет _«твои губы похожи на вишни, мне интересно, такие же ли они сладкие»_ — выбери или порнографию, или стишок пятилетнего ребенка, Лиам, нельзя делать и то, и другое. Как улыбка может напоминать тебе о красоте подсолнухов, цветущих осенью, — вообще за пределами моего понимания, кстати, особенно учитывая то, что подсолнухи не цветут осенью, поскольку они, знаешь ли, под _сол_ нухи и им нужно солнце, чтобы цвести. Шокирующе, я знаю. — Лиам еще никому не позволял так долго говорить ему какое-то дерьмо, не распустив руки, но сейчас он не может сделать даже этого: вся сила ушла из его рук и они просто бесполезно висят по бокам, пока Тео с непревзойденной осуждающей гримасой продолжает просматривать его письмо. — О, а потом у нас тут _«глаза, серые, как облака»_ — разве они не были голубыми три предложения назад? Неважно, _«серые, как облака с льющим на меня дождем, если ты не любишь меня, я бы утонул в нем»_. Не хочу даже начинать, но насколько нужно быть королевой драмы, чтобы в самом деле утонуть в дожде, серьез…

— Пошел ты, это стихи! — Лиам в этот момент ненавидит все, а больше всего он ненавидит то, что его голос кажется таким сломленным и плаксивым. Он хочет, чтобы он звучал так же зло, раздраженно и неуважительно, как он себя чувствует, а не так подавленно, грустно и смертельно смущенно, как он тоже себя чувствует. — Это красиво и романтично! А насчет глаз — они меняют цвет, ясно? Иногда они кажутся зелеными, иногда голубыми, а прямо сейчас они показывают, какой ты дерьмовый человек! — Лиам по-прежнему не восстановил контроль над своими руками, но теперь его ладони лежат на груди у Тео, яростно отталкивая его, и то, как шокировано он делает шаг назад, просто смешно. Сначала он отвергает его, насмехаясь над ним, а потом удивляется, когда Лиам злится, невероятно. — Как ты можешь быть таким злым, я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать! — Глаза Лиама предлагают ему поплакать. Он чувствует, как они спрашивают у него разрешения, и не дает им его, потому что он скорее вырвет их собственными когтями, чем доставит Тео такое удовольствие. — Заткнись! — сердито добавляет он, поскольку, хотя он только что сказал, что не знает, что сказать, это не значит, что Тео может заполнить тишину. Он не может. Единственное, что Тео сейчас может заполнить, — это заднее сиденье своего пикапа. — Ну прости, если я не профессиональный писатель, ясно? Я посмотрел в интернете, как написать любовное письмо, и гугл посоветовал добавить в него много метафор, поэтому я так и сделал, так что пошел ты! Надеюсь, что _ты_ утонешь в дожде или даже лучше — в туалете, раз уж дождь слишком драматичен для вашего величества. Невероят…

— Эй, какого черта? Ты же сам дал его мне, не делай так в следующий раз, если не можешь справиться с честной критикой. — Это не просто не извинение — более того, в голосе и запахе Тео чувствуется раздражение, будто это с ним обращаются несправедливо. Что за наглость. Лиам не понимает, как он до сих пор не обратился.

— О, можешь быть уверен, в следующий раз я тебе его не дам, я больше никогда ни черта тебе не дам! — Лиам правда надеется, что его отец не вернется сейчас домой, потому что у него должна остаться возможность солгать ему позже, когда миссис Дженкинс снова постучит в их дверь, жалуясь на шум. Раздражающая старуха. — Даже если в будущем ты совершишь путешествие во времени специально для того, чтобы дать мне записку для тебя самого, даже если ты скажешь мне, что если ты ее не прочтешь, то вся вселенная подорвется, — угадай что? Я все равно ни черта тебе не дам, мудак, потому что ты бы просто вернул ее мне со своим осуждающим _«взорвется, Лиам, а не подорвется, насколько ты глупый?»_ Ты можешь спасти грамматику, но тебе никогда не спасти вселенную.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты сейчас говоришь, но ладно, я попытаюсь пережить то, что мне не придется читать твои жалкие любовные письма Бретту, Хейден или кому бы то ни было! — сердито огрызается Тео, и Лиам застывает. _Что?_ — Как будто мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как быть твоим редактором. Ради бога, почему это должен быть я из всех людей? Просто заставь Мейсона это сделать, готов поспорить, что он с радостью…

Тео до сих пор что-то недовольно бормочет, когда у Лиама снова получается пошевелить губами:

— Погоди, что?

Тео фыркает.

— Я не особенно наслаждаюсь чтением твоих любовных писем — невероятно, знаю. Засуди меня.

Лиам нетерпеливо игнорирует его:

— Что значит «кому бы то ни было»? Это тебе.

Тео удивленно моргает, и все понятно — он не знал. _Он не знал_. Лиаму уже так надоела его жизнь.

— Что?

— Я же дал его тебе.

Тео бросает опасливый взгляд на письмо, которое по-прежнему держит в руке, как будто он больше его не узнает.

— Да, чтобы я исправил его, прежде чем ты отдашь его человеку…

— Нет, придурок, _ты_ тот человек. Я дал его тебе, чтобы ты прочитал его и понял, что я к тебе чувствую.

Сейчас Лиам чувствует одновременно облегчение и злость. Он придумал все это письмо, чтобы избежать столкновения, чтобы не присутствовать в момент осознания, однако вот он — смотрит, как глаза Тео шокировано расширяются, когда он снова переводит взгляд на письмо.

— Ко мне? Но… здесь нет… в смысле, нигде нет «Тео», откуда…

— Да, но здесь также нет «Бретт» или «Хейден». И за каким чертом мне вообще писать любовное письмо Бретту, ты спятил? Если бы мне пришлось что-нибудь ему написать, это был бы шантаж или…

— Погоди, так… оно для меня?

Он сломался или типа того? Лиам надеется, что нет: мама убьет его, если он случайно сломал Тео.

— Да, оно было для тебя, — мрачно подтверждает он, хотя Тео даже не смотрит на него — его глаза, совершенно изумленные, не отрываются от письма, как будто он еще не прочитал его и не уничтожил своей красной ручкой и острым языком.

Теперь, когда он знает, он, вероятно, придумает вежливый и тактичный отказ, и цивилизованно будет позволить ему сделать это. Однако Лиам все равно не хочет быть отвергнутым два раза подряд, даже если первый раз был случайным. К тому же, это Лиам сейчас должен нервничать, так почему Тео выглядит так, словно у него инфаркт? Нормальное, здоровое сердце так не бьется, если его обладатель не бежит. И почему он улыбается, глядя на беспорядочный почерк Лиама, он что, умирает? Очень странно. Зато внезапное покраснение его щек и носа имеет смысл, потому что его сердце гонит по венам слишком много крови и все такое.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мой смех похож на звон тысячи колокольчиков? — В глазах Тео мелькает что-то странное, когда он на секунду поднимает на него взгляд, прежде чем снова вернуться к письму, — что-то теплое, яркое и взволнованное. Должно быть, первая стадия диабета. — И что мои волосы мягкие, как шелк?

— Ну да.

Лиам автоматически протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться пряди волос возле левого уха Тео, и кончиками пальцев чувствует ее шелковистость. Тео встречает его взгляд, и Лиам, застыв, моментально перестает шевелить пальцами, но не убирает руку. Сейчас глаза Тео зеленые, однако Лиам не упоминал об этом в письме, потому что подумал о траве, а это не звучало достаточно романтично, ведь он всегда косит траву у соседей за несколько долларов и это отстой. Он подумал о горохе и капусте, но ничто не может испортить милое любовное письмо лучше, чем овощи, прямо как они портят каждое блюдо. Он подумал о картине, которую его мама повесила в гостиной, с холмами и лошадьми, подумал о деревьях, мороженом и толстовке Мейсона, подумал о море, полном водорослей, и в конце концов сдался, потому что ничто не может сравниться с зеленым цветом его глаз — ни маркер, ни листья, ни даже богомолы.

— Ты теряешься в моих глазах?

Лиам даже не заметил, что Тео вернулся к чтению. Когда он опять поднимает голову, Лиам сразу же отводит взгляд.

— Просто отдай его обратно, я его выброшу, — бормочет он, покраснев, и тянется за письмом, однако Тео делает шаг назад, защитным жестом пряча его за спину.

— Не трогай его. Оно мое.

— Ты сказал, что оно ужасное, — напоминает Лиам.

— Я его обожаю.

— Ты сказал, что оно ужасное и навязчивое. — И это правда, он действительно так сказал, но Лиаму сложно игнорировать запах чистого счастья, который теперь исходит от Тео. Это что, сделало его навязчивое письмо?

— Потому что я думал, что только что прочитал три абзаца, в которых ты сравниваешь чью-то чужую задницу с полной луной, и как будто этого недостаточно, мне пришлось еще и _исправить_ его для тебя, хотя ты, для начала, даже не попросил, ты просто бросил его мне в лицо…

— Я положил его на твою кровать.

— …мне в лицо, и насколько же нужно быть глупым мудаком — в смысле, что за черт, проси исправлять твои любовные письма кого-то, кто в тебя не влюблен. — Лиам приподнимает брови, и Тео прочищает горло. — Но да, если оно для меня, то оно не ужасное, это… это стихи.

— Они самые, — гордо кивает Лиам. — Ты только что намекнул, что влюблен в меня?

Тео опасливо замирает.

— А твое письмо намекает, что ты — в меня?

Лиам уверен, что в его письме есть место, где он написал, что продолжит любить его до конца времен, а потом еще тысячу лет, а это не совсем определение слова «намекнуть», но он не особенно хочет подтверждать что-то из этого вслух, поэтому он кивает.

— Да, намекает.

— Тогда я тоже.

— Правда? — Лиам не может согнать с лица улыбку, хотя и задается вопросом, действительно ли это происходит — после всех взглядов, случайных прикосновений и случайного засыпания вместе — или же это просто какой-то невероятно яркий сон.

— Правда.

Но опять же, Лиам бы не добавил все эти запятые и красные пометки в свое письмо, если бы это был сон, так что это должна быть реальность.

— Так моя улыбка тоже похожа на цветение подсолнухов осенью? — усмехается он, делая шаг ближе. Если он правильно понял ситуацию и не упустил ничего важного, то это момент, когда они поцелуются.

— Они цветут летом, — мгновенно отвечает Тео, потому что он, видимо, просто _обязан_ , а затем целует его, словно ветер в океане под полной луной, словно горох и трава, и в этот момент мозг Лиама просто распадается сам по себе, изгоняя все метафоры, которыми он был наполнен раньше.

Так что Тео целует его, и это на самом деле не чувствуется иначе, чем поцелуй, с губами, зубами, языком и немного слюной, но это хорошо. Это приятно.

— Ты все равно не был бы подсолнухом, летом или осенью, — ухмыляется Тео, когда они отстраняются, и Лиам готов принять еще одну метафору, раз уж теперь она про него. В глубине души он всегда чувствовал себя львом, таким гордым, сильным и попросту королем, поэтому он согласен быть одуванчиком* или вроде того. — Ты бы определенно был садовым гномом, который злобно смотрит на всех из-за забора, потому что ты ненавидишь пыльцу.

Лиам — чертов лев, а губы Тео — две ядовитые лживые гадюки, поэтому он снова их целует — именно так нужно убивать гадюк или, по крайней мере, делать их очень мягкими и улыбающимися под собственными губами, а это Лиама тоже устраивает.

**Author's Note:**

> * В английском одуванчик — dandelion. Как лев, да :)


End file.
